Tennyo Chef and Tenshi Bishokuya
by kittygirl998939
Summary: Come hear the untold story of a woman and her child that hidden from Gourmet World
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

a Dobbra is my personal creation in beast form that is a mixture of a Dobbermann Pincher and a Cobra if any is wondering.

* * *

**Just Us:**

Within the kitchens of Restaurant Gourmet a series of rumors started about a Celestial Tennyo had started to visit them. She appeared when dinner service started requesting the same seat near the window to view the city. Nobody bothered or joined her while she sat alone drinking from a bottle of Rainbow Fruit Wine or Seven-taste wine out of single wineglass. This sadden expression always was worn on her face when she glazed out at lit skyline. Sometime she would only order one item from sweets menu being Macarons from Macahorses, or pink frosted doughnuts from dough nuts snails. Taking one bite of sweet before sending item back with tears in her eyes. After she wiped away her years with cloth handkerchief from her strapless purse she leaves.

This sparked Komatsu's curiosity since this woman's sadden story touched his heart to the point he had to meet her. Meant missing out on a few adventures of Gourmet Hunting with Toriko and other outings. He would also have to excuse him self from requests that came from other Heavenly Kings. Would end up weighing heavily on his heart since he come to enjoy him self during those times. To only have all that heartache left forgotten when he laid eyes on this Celestial Tennyo.

"You can call me Usako." Her song bird voice verbalized her name.

She leaned ever so forward returning Komatsu's line of questioning with one of her own by asking him name. When he gazed into her grapoodle colored eyes he suddenly forgot his own name and fumbled with what laid in his hands. This drew Usako's attention to the item he was trying not to drop on the ground under them. This had her guessing the item was bottled of high-class alcohol from looks of it. To only be corrected by Komatsu that contains of bottle were nectar from Wine Flower. Asking her if would sample the liquid by laying a wineglass before her in hopes she agrees.

When she flashed her pearl white smile with definite yes saying the change in what she usual order was welcomed. Had her going on how she was here to settle the loneliness caused from son's nonattendance. To pendent in shape IGO logo hanging off a silver chain around her neck her hands grasp. Popping the clasp open to reveal picture of multi-colored haired boy's picture inside. Komatsu's eyes would be allowed to peer upon the image with his attention drawn to boy's outrageous hair color. Had him thinking if Sunny of 4 Heavenly Kings in any way had fathered her son. So he ended up asking if her child had name needing to get off THAT train of thought.

"Only if you tell me your name." Usako reached out with manicured nail to tap Komatsu on his nose. "Komatsu." He ended up blushing.

"You mean the prestigious IGO Chef Ranked at number 88?" She asked knowing who was.

She went on to say how he was the one that came up with his own version of Century Soup beside her idol Setsuno. Going on about how her and her son recently visited Gourmet Town for a long held reservation at Setsuno's dining hall. Among the many dishes they ordered and tasted Century Soup had her head spinning. Would end up going on her Full Course Menu unlike her son, who liked the taste.

"Oh...Sorry about rambling like that." She caught her self-babbling non-sense by closing up the pendent with sorrow filled eyes.

"Is your son..." Komatsu didn't want to pry, but had to know.

"...Away training in Food Honor at the Shokurin Temple," She would sigh. "It's part of an existing agreement I have with my father."

She didn't want to bring up the standards set for her to raise her son by his grandfather if he was to ever become apart of Gourmet World. Leaving her to fill the void of loneliness left behind by her son's absence by being here. Visiting one her and her son's favorite locations within the Human World that was Gourmet related. That wasn't bringing much happiness liked she had planned these passing months. Since she gained a reputation among Komatsu's co-workers as a Celestial Tennyo.

"You know..." Komatsu made an offer to her about trying some of his Century Soup hoping she cheer up.

"Only in your company." She gestured to second chair opposite her own that was empty.

This had him left returning to kitchens of Restaurant Gourmet to prepare the soup after leaving bottle of Wine Flower Nectar with Usako. Through his cooking process he was teased about befriending her by his co-workers. In one of his ears and out the other their strings of insults flowed away from him. Being that a promising night with glorious Golden Wheat haired woman awaited him when he was finished.

Say after that hour of darkness Komatsu gained his own status of becoming the companion to the Celestial Tennyo. Within the kitchens of Restaurant Gourmet among his co-workers who still couldn't believe. He had the courage to step up and approach a woman of over flowing Beauty and angelic smile. Starting up a conversation with her about who she was and her purpose here. After revealing her name and she was here to pass time since he son was away training. Switched her cheerless mood to one of delight had gotten him invited to eat and drink with her. Ended with him inviting her back to Restaurant Gourmet for cooking session before breakfast service started.

End of Day 1

* * *

Dressed in thin strapped sun dressed in matching flats with small duffle bag in her hands Usako showed up. The employee entrance of Hotel Gourmet was waiting for Komatsu to show up. Until they she ended up meeting each and every one of his co-workers with her smile or a wave. Some swallowed their fear whole and tried to have a conversation with her that lasted for five minutes. During that small amount time as they spoke she found out they had a nickname for her. Before running away when unable to stay any longer by her over whelmed by her beauty.

Leaving her entertained for short time in finding out a few bits of information about Komatsu along the way. That he was currently in a combo partnership with Toriko and other Heavenly Kings. He owned a baby Wall Penguin as a pet, which he has named Yun and cares for deeply as his, own. Been on many adventures with Toriko and other Heavenly Kings that advanced his chef skills. This had her ready to start cooking with Komatsu whenever he was to show to up. Before her patience could wore thin even with all these tales her reaching her Smart Phone to contact him.

"Usako!" Komatsu's voice had her turning who called her.

She ended up spotting Komatsu running toward her in an excitable mood that matched her own. To him she would wave with one of her hands while the other held her small duffle bag securely. Wearing her flawless smile the while time he made his way to her running the whole time. Stopping when he came face to face with her taking to catch his breath whole trying to say something. To only watch Usako unzip her bag and pull out a thermos filled with tea blend she brewed herself. Insisting Komatsu drink to replenish his spent energy with her liquid mixture.

On he went trying the blend straight from brim of thermos to once thinking twice about what was inside. When his lips reach the dark fluid a saccharine taste hits his tongue's taste bud within seconds. To also feel his worn out body becomes rejuvenated when he further ingested thermos' contains. End up being half way emptied since he couldn't finish whole thermos that been offered to him. Would be handed back to Usako followed by a question about what she had him drink.

"Just something I use to give my son to give him a boost." She capped the metal container.

To only have the smile she been wearing since she he greeted fade when reminded her son wasn't here. This had her ready to cry over the reminder while her movements to put away the thermos slowed. Komatsu would end up getting a peek into the all pink bag she been holding since his arrival. In that that bag was a folded apron on top of two or three notebooks labeled differently. Smaller bag showed beside the apron made of leather and zipped shut with letters embodied. Other items lined the inside of her bag that Komatsu had to ask about before bag got zipped up.

By Usako fighting back each and every one of her tears asking him to give her few minutes to collect her self. Giving Komatsu the chance to ask about the items in the bag that lay in her hands. Had her forgetting the tears she was ready to shed while recalling what she packed away. Starting with smaller bag made of leather that was her knife called Fairy Tale Princesses that were special to her. Apron for her to wear when she cooks and notebooks were for notes. Other items were change of clothes, her cellar device, other cooking tools, and other items she used.

"Old habits die hard since I use to travel allot with my father and his friends on these Gourmet related adventures," Usako start to smile once more. "Already be prepared."

"Will... Let's go cook?" Komatsu offered her his arm.

She would take while asking him if she could ever see his Wall Penguin when ever he invited her to his home. This had the both of them blushing as bright as tomato at the thought of privately visits. Leaving both speechless and unable to make eye contact with other as they walked through employee entrance.

Any form of topic for conversation to make them both forget about what Usako asked came to Komatsu's mind. Not once thinking about what he was to say he ended up blurting out topic that been on his mind. If Sunny of Four Heavenly Kings had fathered her son and was she ever in relationship with him. This had her further turning red and completely stopping in her tracks still unable to look Komatsu in his eyes.

"If I were to tell you the President of IGO and deceased chef were my parents..." She whispered loud enough for Komatsu to hear, "are you listening to listen?"

"Unless you're willing to believe who've I got combo with..." Komatsu awkwardly spoke.

Usako ended up agreeing to answer any of Komatsu's questions while he did the same for her. Leaving both for the rest of the morning in states of shock after a few truths were revealed about their pasts.

End of Day 2

* * *

Once more evening fell upon Restaurant Gourmet where dinner service was taking place for their staff. Each teasing Komatsu's newest crush in the form of blonde haired visitors he had here. Her presence had all them that day on their tiptoes when she assisted Komatsu around the kitchen away. From food prep to actual plating the level of skill she showed was at mastery level. Impressed every one of Komatsu's co-workers to the point they asked if she could address her as Tennyo Chef.

After she agreed to the new name and even smile for them she ended up getting an opened invitation. To return to them whatever she wanted with out needing to be escorted in by Komatsu. Who she once more would give a kiss of clear lip-gloss upon his cheek that gave a tingling feeling afterward. Was caught on film by one of Komatsu's co-workers wanting actual evidence Komatsu had someone. Ended up being printed out and handed to Komatsu as a gift in unique frame. He would come to share with Usako when she arrived at her at her usual time wearing semi-formal wear.

This time around there was a slight change

Her bright blue eyes changed to dull blue coloring while at her side were a harnessed Dobbra guiding her in. Straight to the table that started to be reserved for her by waiting staff shocked by this changed. After she felt for a chair to sit down on and allowed her Dobbra to settle near by. Before Komatsu holding approached her newest menu not scared by the Dobbra.

"New pet?" He asked about the dog.

"Yes and his name are Anch," Usako reached out to pat the creature's head. "His been my Seeing Eye Dog due to my handicap."

She ended up telling Komatsu she couldn't hide her blindness from him any longer since they were getting close. Sooner (or later) she knew her colored contact lens had to come out with Komatsu taking interest in her. Right now would be best since she gave him a peek of one her many hidden talents.

"So..." Komatsu stared from her to Dobbra and back.

Immediately Usako could knew by the tone in Komatsu's voice that he was taken back by this discovery. This had her fearing he would step away from this newfound friendship between them. Meaning she was going to leave this place and reaching for handle of her harnessed Dobbra. To only be stopped by Komatsu's mumbling about how she ever came to read menu.

"You come to memorize a menu after years of your son reading contain to you," She recalled those moments. "Now..."

"...You want me to read contains to you?" Komatsu asked hopeful.

Out a chair opposite of her seat for him was pushed by Usako using her feet wanting him to seat with her. Asking instead for him to pick something out for her from the sweets section that wasn't her usual. He would up doing putting down the framed photo knowing he couldn't show her. Didn't stop him from placing the frame upon the table that made a noticeable sound. That had Usako ignoring his question about her trying cut up Karintappples with Caramel sauce. As she reached passed her everything else on the table for the frame Komatsu sat down. Taking holds and lifts the item up while drawing it close to her form so she feels it over.

When her fingers pressed on cool metal and started to glide over taking in the shape have carved silverware. She figured made the front part of the frame and the stand that kept it standing while rest was glass and cardboard. To make her wonder way would Komatsu being walking around with something like this. Making her wish for certain someone she never really liked being around. While she mentally cursing her self induced isolation from the four men she once called family.

"It's a picture taken form when kissed me." Komatsu bursts out again.

"Oh..." She was startled by what he had to say.

"A joke gift from my fellow co-workers," Komatsu tried to laugh. "That a woman like you would..."

"...Become interested in someone of your caliber." She cut him off with a stern look.

Before leaning forward an enough so she could place the picture beside the vase flower in center of the table. Placed a smile on her face before she called over a waiter to bring her usual wine with two glasses. That he would do generously filling the glasses after returning asking what they were toasting.

"To my dear friends Matsu." She took hold of her glass.

Blush that spread over Komatsu's face when she lifted her filled glass into the air had him heisting. To only take hold of that glass and lift just enough without leaning forward on his seat in fear of tipping table over. Able only to bring his glass within inches of her own knowing they weren't going to tap them.

"To you too Usako." He smiled.

She was the one that did the tapping of their two glasses for them wearing her signature smile once more. Allowing Komatsu to tell the waiter what they were going to eat in form of Marshmallow Pumpkins. Before sipping his glass asking Usako if she wanted a copy of the picture.

"If only I get a picture frame like the one you have." Usako wanted something to remember Komatsu by.

Komatsu ended putting his glass down and so he could reach for the picture frame in center of the table. Lifting the item with one of his hands saying the memories of them together were enough for him. Leaving him to carry the frame in one of his hands as he left his seat walking toward Usako. Making sure he stopped close enough to place the frame in front of her wearing his best smile.

"Your such a great guy," Usako reached out. "Woman should notice your kind heart and culinary skills."

She took hold of Komatsu's hand that had placed the frame on the table in front of her to draw him in toward her. Where she could pressed her clear gloss covered lips to his cheek like so many days before. Again he was left feeling a tingling sensation when her lips were pulled away from his cheek. Stayed with him when wobbled back to his seat in clumsily way wearing a goofy grin.

End of Day 3

* * *

Komatsu couldn't get that night out of his head with Usako out his head as he walked around Central World Gourmet Market. He was using his rare day off to look for usable ingredients for his Century Soup. Half of the canvas bags he was carrying were filled with his latest purchases on what he wanted. Didn't mean he was ready to stop his shopping spree of all type provisions.

Would come to an end for him when the sight of Usako beside a suit clad figure with an ear piece arguing. A small version of Dharma Horse with a horn stood beside them hooked up to the wooden cart. Toward her direction Komatsu walked thinking how good of an idea it'll be to greet, or help her. To only be stopped by the suit clad figure asking what business he had with Miss. Usako. Informing him that she was very busy at the moment with personal project at the moment, and he could bother her later.

"Leave Matsu alone." Usako addressed the suit-clad figure.

Handing the suit clad figure a marked list wanting him to go on with her unicorn zhevra and gather everything else. He would end up doing not once talking back to her while he walked off with this horned horse following. Leaving Usako explain the strange creature attached to the wooden cart was her animal partner. She raised and named Anch from when he was just a foal by her own hands. Going on about how unicorn zhevra is genetically related to the Dharma Horse as a species. Just a few differences from white and brown fur to a single, knife-like horn upon their forehead. Could be found only on unicorn zhevra that in both captivity and the wild grows differently when it comes to size.

"He's a complete herbivore and great traveling companion." Usako reached into her handbag for something.

She pulled out her wallet and opened it to show off a picture of when Anch was just a newborn. Allowing Komatsu to look upon the aged image of her past beside a mucus and birth fluid covered colt. Listening to Usako tells him how she assisted in the birth of Anch within the IGO's first Biotope, and ended up caring for him.

Would soon end when booming voice sounding thrilled to see Komatsu after he was put off for so long. Had Komatsu filled with a sense of delight in wanting to introduce Usako to his combo partner, Toriko. Forgetting she had an informed him about her preexisting bond with famous Bishokuya. That had her taking hold of Komatsu's arm in wanting him to walk her over to Toriko. So a small conversation could take place about Usako been up too since Toriko had last seen her. Up her son was brought being main focus of her life led to Toriko divulging the identify of her child's father.

"Whose up to a joint trip to Gourmet Fortune..." Usako asked knowing that time has come.

End of Day 4 of Komatsu's and Usako's private world ends


	2. Chapter 2

**She Confronts Him:**

Usako had hardest time recalling the tale of how she and a young Coco conceived their secret child. Since around the time that moment of passion had taken place for both of them wasn't pleasant memory. Usako was in her deepest state of depression after receiving a devastating injury. Being robbed of her sight and sense of taste robbed her of a future she worked hard for. To only end up seeking comfort in developing young boy that left her choice that changed her life.

"Here I am facing..." Usako sighed.

She sat facing the window of her seat within a train watching the scenery pass by her completely clouded eyes. An opened magazine about food lying on her lap while her Dobbra lay at her boot clad feet. Overhearing a conversation that Toriko was having with Komatsu over what Coco been doing. To only snicker some when Fortune Telling had Coco becoming popular with female cliental. After that started to tune them out choosing to get a quick nap until they're ride ended.

Just she wouldn't get five minutes into her rest when Bishokuya calling him self-Zonge in third person way. Posing with his massive axe to Usako while insisting in taking the empty seat next to her. Going on about how he would make a great escort to Gourmet Fortune because of the dangerous beasts. Pointing out a fragile woman like Usako with wimpy Dobbra couldn't protect her. All he wanted in return was a fee for his services in form of cash deposit, or if she couldn't pay...he had alternative payment plan.

"Not interested." Usako's only answer to him while she tried to not laugh at what he had to say.

Followed by her closing the magazine she was reading with a yawn and stretching her limbs before getting up. On to her wedged clad feet she would stand flattening out the wrinkles of her skort and blouse. Checking if she had a run in one of her stockings while brushing her bond hair aside. Stepping aside from the cushion seat she had been sitting on blinking to adjust her blurry vision (if she could see).

About to walk passed her unwanted guest to seeing what the Dinning Car was serving for lunch. To only be stopped in her tracks by Zonge taking hold of her wrist jerking her back toward his direction. Calling her a blonde bimbo and was further told needed to notice when a good offer came her way. Drawing attention from every one in hearing range of the one-sided conversation-taking place. Two of these people were Toriko holding Komatsu back from saving Usako from Zonge.

"Allow me to correct you on a few things about me," Usako cutely spoke-talking steps toward Zonge. "Starting with my sexual preferences when it comes to men like you..."

She ended up taking her free hand to take hold of his hand that was gripping her own while placing her feet. Turned into a fighting stance that her winking at Zonge before she pulled judo move in form of a flip. That her using a hidden strength that Komatsu never seen her use to pick up a 100-KG man. Who flew over her head by a few inches after being taken off his feet within a few seconds. Before he came crushing down on to the ground with such force he would black out, and release her hand.

"...I don't care for boorish men who smell like dead animal." She pulled away from him completely flexing the wrist that been abused.

Over she walked the now unconsciousness Zonge whistling for her Dobbra to follow her to the Dinning Car. Promising she would bring something back for her traveling companions with wink before walking off. Not being around when a stunned Komatsu looked frozen in his seat looked to Toriko for answers. Wide smile and look of nostalgia on Toriko's face told this chef there was more to Usako.

"You got your hands full with that one." Toriko gave Komatsu a double thumb up.

"Yeah...um...thanks..." Komatsu waved his hand at him.

What he just seen wasn't any where close to the woman he saw that first time within Restaurant Gourmet. Person he saw showed a level of might he only seen in high level- Bishokuya during battle. Making him re-think the person he saw in the form of Usako and there was more to her.

"You should have known her from my youth..." Toriko could recall teen age Usako.

A youthful woman with shoulder length blonde hair and always in a sundress was what came to Toriko's mind. To him Usako was this nanny-like character always there to take care of him and his brothers. Always there to talk out their nightmares no matter the time or read them bed time stories. Baking sweet treats from cookies to fruit filled pies that still made Toriko's mouth water upon remembering.

"Now she's..." Toriko looked toward where she walked off.

Younger version of Usako that Toriko could remember was when she had still had shoulder length blond hair, and excellent chef skills. She was the perfect mother figure to 4 growing boys despite her losing her vision. Always known for baking White Apple pies as a sweet treat or reward for the boys. Being there to soothe their night terrors and bad dreams with stories or singing. Showing off a physical strength that laid within her slender frame to any one who dare bully those boys. Ended when Ichiryuu (and her) came to a (mutual) agreement she needed to branch out. Good bye to the family she had come to know took place individually, and she wouldn't be around to see grow up.

"...Accomplished Chef!" Komatsu finished for Toriko.

He went on to share what he learned about Usako so far from his limited interaction with her. How her skills as a chef most have expended beyond her talent from baking pies for small children. To complex dishes made from rare food ingredients she buys her self that had an artistry touch. Going on how her current lives most revolve around her only child that Toriko already knew about.

To only have the conversation about her and her son come to a complete stop when subject returned. Sucking on a Popsicle made of Soda Watermelon carrying two cans of Bacchus Whale Sea water. Giving each one of the cans two both of them using her lips to hold her Popsicle before sitting down. Where she pulled her Popsicle out of her mouth complementing Toriko on how he turned out. Describing how Toriko as a child was still a Glutton due to his endless appetite.

"Out of all four Heavenly Kings," Usako crossed her legs and sat back in her seat. "He had the most of my White Apple Pie."

She loved to recall those times of her teenage life when her pie was done cooling the first boy to ask for piece. To him the first cut slice would go after she equally cut her pie up so everyone got same amount.

"He would always try to sneak a second piece." Usako started nibbling on her Popsicle.

She even offered to share her recipe for her White Apple pie with Komatsu whenever they got back. Asking if she and Komatsu could visit Toriko Candy house knowing White Apple Tree grew near by. Where the idea of having a cooking party was brought up by Toriko wanting to sample Usako's cooking. To only be corrected by her that his combo partner was Komatsu and not she. This had them all three of them laughing when Komatsu's jokingly pointed out 'what if...' situation.

Putting a smile on Usako's face while distracting her from the unconscious Zonge still lying on carpeted floor. He would stay that way until the conductor wakes him with a harsh slap to his face asking he move. Not like he would do in limited time he was given since he tried to get near Usako. To only be stopped in place by the aura of intimidation that Usako gave off as he neared her. Smothering cloud of negative affection so over powering it leave any one too nauseated or, menaced to approach her.

Leaving her unharmed for the rest of train ride

Until the train they are traveling comes to a complete stop at the station located in Gourmet Fortune. Three of them would end up stepping off after having their tickets checked by a conductor. On to the platform of the station they could be found with plans of visiting Coco at his place of work. This had nervous Usako trembling slight in place knowing what she was doing was hard for her.

"He'll be glad to see you;" Toriko tried to encourage her. "Who knows..."

Komatsu had to stop Toriko from bringing up a son that Coco doesn't know he had or know the boy existed. Before reminding Usako that her child had to stop running from something she been avoiding. Pointing out that maybe her son would learn something from Coco if they ever meant. Way Usako lit up from his words of support that gave her a slight boost in her confidence. That once more got him a peck on his cheek by her lip-gloss covered lips that left him with tingling feeling.

"I'll see you guys," She was parting ways with them. "Good luck on what adventure your going on."

She wanted to confront Coco by her self with out them there was her idea from beginning of this trip. Her needing to do confront Coco was an obstacle while her son was away had to be done. This has her planning on making a Cheesecake using from fruit called Peacherella as a gift of gratitude. Hoping that Toriko wouldn't eat the whole cake in a few bites if she ever gave cake. Away from the Komatsu and Toriko she walked with wave of good byes being exchanged. Wondering to her self where two of them were going after seeing her off like this. Not like she cared since she started to wonder if she could have gone with them like she used to.

Heading straight for location that Toriko had gave her in form of directions to find and inform Coco. When she walked through she empty town looking form building to building with out an escort. She ignored the danger signs informing her about the wild beats that roam around the area. Holding a piece of black cloth in hand as the other held onto the handle of her Dobbra's harness. Diligently her Dobbra walked at a quickening pace following a faint sweet / bitter smell. To only be stopped by the growling fully mature Kuendon just a few feet away in front of them.

"Someone needs to brush." Usako couldn't help the smell this Kuendon gave off.

She pocket the piece of cloth she been holding to end up pitching her nose to block out the horrid smell. Wishing she sense of smell has also been taken from her when Kuendon slowly walking toward her. Was making the over whelming aroma dragon beast get stronger and stronger with each step. Left her barely able to stand when her grips on her Dobbra's harness handle start to loosen.

Before she could fall to the ground when her nostrils were over taken by the Kuendon's natural smell. Her Dobbra took a defensive baring its teeth stance between his master and approaching Kuendon. To only have the sweet / bitter smell waver into he air drawing a smile to Usako's lips. That also had Kuendon backing away when Gourmet Fortune's popular Fortune Teller decided to join them. Removing his cloak when he set his sights on a familiar woman from his child hood.

"You have grown more beautiful Miss. Usako." Coco walked toward her kneeling down placing his cloak in her lap.

"You are still the young gentleman with that heavenly smell." She accepts the cloak.

She ended up pressing beige colored piece of cloth over her nose to flood out Kuendon's smell with more musky one. Those hues of slight sweetness from natural poisons that Coco's could secrete. Mixed in with fragrance of bitter musk brought her back to moment in her life she had shared with younger Coco. She deeply treasured since she was given a son from that moment of one time passion.

Pulled of her trance of bliss she was when the playful growls of her Dobbra had her looking where she left her guide dog. Where she found the creature on rolled on to his back with his forked tongue sticking out. Allowing Coco to rib his scaly under belly saying what well trained Dobbra he was. This had Usako draping the Coco's cloak in one of her arms as she got to her feet.

"I raised him from a puppy after finding him abandons," Usako recalled finding her Dobbra. "Since that day..."

"...His most of has been a loyal guide dog for you." Coco finished her sentence.

"You can say that since his helped me build up a poison immunity." She started to mess with her polished nails.

"Usako, please tell you..." Coco was cut off by action took to silent him by stepping before him kneeled form, and gently leaning toward him. Pressing her lips to his slightly opened own performing a simple kiss. That had a same tingling sensation that always happen when she kissed Komatsu on his cheek. Left him in a state of shock when she quickly pulled away with tears spilling.

"I regret running from a life..." She fell to ground before his kneeling form grasping for her locket. "Since I kept THIS secret from you."

She ended up opening the locket that hung around her neck to reveal the picture that lay inside. Bringing her self to confess that boy staring back at Coco with multi colored hair was his biologic son. A child of late started to produce his own natural toxicants and poisons after hitting puberty. Who was starting to ask about his father was and if his mother had any other family then just Grandfather, Ichiryuu.

"His name?" Coco asked not removing his line of sight from revealed picture.

"Lexxion." Usako sniffled.

Out Coco reached to start brushed away tears asking if they could take this some were more private. She would end up agreeing to whistle to her Dobbra to come to her side so she could get up. To only be pulled into Coco's arms and held as a bride when Coco got his feet tightly holding her. By his side when eh started to walk was Usako's Dobbra marched not lashing out once.

"Are you scared of heights?" Coco asked knowing Usako didn't know he was partnered with Emperor Crow.

"Not really since I love wind in my air." She slightly tilted her head.

"Then for flight we go." Coco stopped in place.

Before them Kiss would land staring at the blonde haired woman that laid in his master's arms and Dobbra by his side. Who would be introduced to Usako and her Dobbra through his master in a careful matter. Welcoming the new friend of his master by lowering him self so they could get on his back easier. Had the Dobbra going on first before Usako and Coco joined him from behind. Just Usako needed to hold her pet close to her when Kiss took off in to the air with fierce leap. Opening his wings for the gusts of air to lift the giant bird up into blue sky and his companions on his back.

Gave Coco a chance to hold Usako a little to close to his clothed chest in fear of her falling off. Not once did she object to way she was being held against toned flesh where his head beat. Guessing by the way she held own Dobbra close to her being and the way she was acting on this flight. Had to be her first time flying at the increasing heights Kiss decided to take on they way to Coco's home.

"I should ask Lexxion to take me on ride like this on his Dragon-Steed." Usako spoke of her son's animal's partner.

"May I ask..." Coco started to wonder. "Where is he now?"

"Food honor training." She sighed.

She didn't want to go on about how she came here with Toriko and Komatsu scared to even confront Coco. Knowing the address she gave them would hold them over until she could re-connect her son's father. To only be pulled from her slight stupider when the Coco announced they were close. What he meant would be the sight of his home on pillar of earth made of brick. Kiss would land near and allow Usako and her Dobbra to slide off with some help from Coco. Usako ready to be guided to front door gripped this time around Dobbra's harness handle.

Coco would show her to taking his cloak from her asking if she wanted any specific type of tea to drink. Only answer the got was a sad whine from Usako's Dobbra when his own owner didn't give right answer. Since she brought up same answer she gave Komatsu about how she lacked sense of taste. Bringing up how her son was the one that usual helped her pick the flavors for her. Making her display this sadness that weighted heavily on her that pulled at Coco's own heartstrings.

"You still a prefer Jasmine blends?" Coco remembered what she use to taste.

She gave him a weak yes followed by taking his reach out hand so he could guide her and her Dobbra. Into his home take them giving her clear directions on where to find a place to seat to down and rest. Knowing they two of them had allotted to talk about after being told he was father to son he never knew about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reunions Go Around:**

What turned into a conversation about their jointed past as older sister and younger brother of adoptive sense. Sitting at the table of Coco's dinning room sipping cups of tea that had them both relaxing. Had Coco and Usako recalling that private moment they shared training or cooking. Laughs and small chitchat of all kinds filled the air of late into the night between both of them. Would rekindle turned smoldering flame of infatuation that existed in their joint youth.

Into that of small burn big enough to light already burnt out candle when Coco asked if Usako ever found someone else to love. She sat back in her seat staring at her teacup folding her arms in her lap. Telling of the years she spent readying her self to be a suitable companion for Coco. Unable to stable any man no matter if he was an A-class Chef, Live Saving Saiseiya, or Aspirant Bishokuya.

"...Since you were only one beside my son..." Usako had to look away form Coco's caring expression to finish speaking. She was willing to look over his anti-social behavior due his life experiences, and natural ability to produce venom.

Before she could shed any more tears Coco would silence her unable to see a graceful creature. Such as Usako spill any more droplets from her lovely eyes sharing his own hidden of love for her. Touched by the shocked of news was a father and a woman from his past wanted a relationship with him. Wiping what was left of her watery tears with his fingers drawing his clothes form closer toward her own

Asking kindly for her to spend the night knowing she didn't have any place to stay in Gourmet Fortune. She agreed before one of her hands we're grasp by him and she was drawn toward his person. Had her falling into his arms while she was pulled from the wooden chair she been sitting on. Feeling his arms enclose around her while he she lift her head toward his staring eyes.

"Please don't be scared." Coco whispered encouraging words.

"More like introverted." She smiled.

He would return the smile to her before lifting one his arms from her waist so he could touch her face. Those position just right so he could connect their lips together in a simple kiss lasting five minutes. Tongues were slipped in while saliva started to be exchanged when mouth connection went on. Allowing Usako to slowly slip stand on her tiptoes to get better leverage in exchange Coco started. He welcomed by tilting his head opposite direction of her own when gained a few inches. While observing her slowly raising her hands from her side to rest on his clothed pectoral muscles.

He in turn tightens his hold on her small form with his muscular arms further pressing her in to his powerful physique. Having her constricted mammary glands being swooshed between their forms. He felt with his heightens touch while his hearing heard their synchronized heartbeats started to speed up. Started to spark of arousal emotion Coco hadn't felt since the night he first slept with Usako. Had him slowly pulling back from her swollen kissed lips needing to catch his breath wearing a smile.

"We need to talk this some where more comfortable..." He hoped she was in this same mood.

"Are you coming?" She couldn't help but blush.

Her timid behavior reminded him of better days when he was shy one always running to her for motherly embraced. She was only one other then their adoptive father whom treated him like a person. Since the IGO scientists only looked to him as a source for various medical serums and anti- venoms. Poking and probing a young Coco on a metal slab with sorts of needles for numerous tests. Leaving him to be scared of human contact that wasn't from Ichiryuu or Usako reaching out toward him

"This way." Coco would guide her.

She hesitated in her tracks knowing this would lead to an action that had left with her a son she cared for alone. Repeating this mistake she saw in her sightless eyes had her completely stopping in her tracks. About to object to was about to be done between her first love and her self. If the ringing tone 'Decision or Collision' of her smart phone tucked pocket of her shirt. Did have her reaching for the communication device with her other hand to answer the call. Completely forgetting about men and the intentions they were about to greeting who was getting a hold of her.

"You're not here?" Masculine voice asked her in angry tone.

"Lexxi!" Usako called the boy by name.

"I not five years old any more!" This Lexxi practically yelled, "Please IGO didn't send you off on one of those pointless Gourmet Hunt?"

"Don't badmouth your grandfather's life work." She spoke in stern voice.

"He's the reason why I never had a normal childhood." Lexxi yelled again.

Coco ended making him self-known to the two of them by potently intervening into their conversation. To have the screen of Usako's phone turned toward him while he was introduced to this Lexxi. The boy Coco through was actually a teenager with hair coloring similar to Sunny's own. Rest of him he couldn't see on small screen's limitations so his neck up was only view Coco had. Having him release a suppressed shock he concealed since the news of being this boy's father. Had been made by a woman returning into his life after vanishing those many years ago.

Making any two-way conversation between these men never happening with Coco was speechless and Lexxi stared. Words came from the boy on the screen talking about his mother's passion for toxicity and poison immunity. Going on about how she recently started keeping a garden of Gourmet World related plants. Even started looking into going Gourmet Hunting for ingredients to cook with. Before asking if he could speak with his mother growing uncomfortable with Coco.

"..." Coco quietly hands the phone back over.

Got him a kiss on his bare cheek that left a tingling sensation that wouldn't catching his attention right away. Since he ended up letting go of Usako's hand that allowed her to step back and start chatting. To only watch her hang up asking if she and her Dobbra could get aride to the bus station. Bringing up that her son just arrived on her doorstep earlier then planned and alone with an escort. Since she wasn't there to let in and he some how lost he keys that opened any door on the first floor. Needing to get home right now become the first priority for her since her son was her life.

When she was pocketing her phone not getting the answer she wanted from Coco she started think about climbing down. Knowing her Dobbra wasn't large enough to act as a source of transportation for her. Making her regret not bringing her unicorn zhevra here to get back since train was long trip. Had her reaching for her discarded duffle bag about to tell Coco she needed to cut this visit short. To only be stopped when she got within 5 inches of front door's knob by Coco. He some how reached out one of his toward her slender waist to wrap around and tug her against him.

"Not yet." He whispered.

He used his other hand to just turn her head toward his own face needing to connect their lips. Did happen before Coco pulled them apart stating he was coming with her so could meet his son in person. Usako agreed in her own way this should happen knowing her son needed a father figure. She just hoped her son was opened minded enough to meet another blood relation.

* * *

A Victorian styled house with 2 and half floors with an attached green house on side end filled with plants. Where orchard of different trees were found outside only entrance leading in / out of the greenhouse. A stable that housed Usako's animal partners could found within the cluster of trees. Whole placed was surrounded by a heavy metal gate that only a chosen few can pass through. If they knew the numerical code for the keypad that kept the entrance gate locked. Don't try to jump this fence since animals that guard this property will hunt you down, and rip you apart.

Didn't stop a man dressed in dirt-covered jeans and plaid button up shirt with rolled up sleeves in tattered foot wear. His dirt filled hair was bond into trio-braid that been turned into single ringlet pinned to the back of his head. He stood around six-foot around five or fixes inches with a typical muscular form. Skin those muscles flexed under were well tanned and wore scars from many conflicts. Any form of touch from his fingertips was rough at same time gentle as they caressed someone. Who come to call Lexxion in concerned tone of voice when he looked upon him.

"It's just a dislocated and shattered bone." This Lexxion told him when he gazed stayed on completely casted over left arm held in a sling. His fractured arm would heal in a few mouths and there was nothing to worry about. Knowing he wasn't going to get the chance to decompress like he wanted.

"Your mother knows?" This man asked still worried about the condition of Lexxion's arm he tried not to touch.

"Couldn't get a hold of her." Lexxion expressed soften.

Way young men multiply colored tresses of short hair covered semi-closed eyelids of his sky blue eyes. Made reading the sadden expression he carried harder for the older man asking about his damaged limb. Knowing explaining while away from training he some how got hurt while in care of someone. He would do if the sudden lack of sleep and loss of energy hadn't struck him. To the point his slender frame covered in tattered clothes that needed to be changed. Didn't decided to give out and fall toward arms of the older man as teen fell into unconscious state of being. Instead of letting the young man fall just on to him when Lexxion's eye rolled backward.

"What have they done to you?" Older man asked almost comatose teen.

He pointedly objected to having this boy sent off to Shokurin Temple for a training that could have waited. To only have his predictions about the young man coming back in this state proved to be right. Not that he was going to stick around to tell owner of grounds he kept up 'he told her so'. He ended up scooping Lexxion's body bridal style into his sculptured arms being careful of boy's arm. Would quickly turn on his heel at a fast pace making his way toward house that took care of.

Up the steps of the front porch toward the front door he would go with no trouble in opening doorknob. Swung open dark Cherry Wood double door lead into foyer decorated in Victorian furniture. One of the tables held multiply sized frames made from spoons that held colored pictures of Usako. Each one was from different points in her life that had around all kinds of people she knew. While the ones on depicted images of her with people she called family in black and white coloring.

Would be passed by older man for the stair well he would travel upward for the second floor not slowing down. Hiking each step with careful perception not wanting to drop the body he carried within his arms. Before he came to the second floor walking to end of hall where he came to a complete stop. Reaching a door he would kick in side wards not caring who he startled before walking inside. Heading straight for a twin size bed that lay in front of a large window closed shut. He would lay teen on removing his leather satchel and cloak begging to Gourmet Gods for Lexxion open his eyes.

"Flour..." Older male heard first few syllables of his name come from the teen's lips.

"Thank Acacia." He would watch Lexxion's eyes open slowly.

He instructed him to take all the time he wanted to get his tired body rested after what he been through. To only get a weak nod from the boy asking when his other was due home and he was glad to be back. Smile that answer brought to older man had him tipping over to place a kiss. On the Lexxion's forehead before he left him self off the bed asking if he wanted any tea or something to eat.

"Chitose Ame and Soda Watermelon." Lexxion mumbled trying to sit up.

"If Sunny heard you say that..." Old man was silenced when pressured blow of air slid across his face leaving a single scratch. Before impacting on the wall beside the doorframe forming a crater size hole. "You still off by inch."

Out of the room he would walk somewhat impressed that Lexxion was able to lay a strike without faulting. Showing whatever teen went through had sharpened his senses and reflexes enough. To make slight hit that could only graze his cheek that left behind a mark on his cheek. Had older male guessing the teen was growing into fine Gourmet Hunter like his mother wanted of him. Brought a smile to his face that would fade when his whole name being Flourite Hatom. By teen sticking his head outside still opened door thanking Flourite for getting him to his bed room, and greeting him at the gate of his home.

"Just take your time getting back on your feet." Flourite waved at Lexxion as he left him is.

He took the same way he went just went changed his direction for the back of first floor where kitchen was. Not bothering to start cooking any thing since he already at his first meal of the day. He ended up pulling out wooden bowl and a glass on to counter top from cabinet above. He closed to move on to fridge where he kept away from the ingredients inside pulling rounded pitcher and plastic bottle out. Both containers were filled with sweet tasting treats that only Lexxion preferred.

Had the pitcher being tilted over into the glass with sweet first-rate soda water he was tried to require a taste for. While twist on cape of the plastic bottle was taken off and coated candy sticks were pulled out. Laid within the wooden bowel one by one counting how many he put in before screwing lid back on. Returning to the fridge to put back what he took out not noticing neatly brushed hair pass him.

"Your mother went to see the man she calls your father." Flourite spoke of Usako's trip.

"Still can't believe one of the Heavenly Kings is my dad." Lexxion answered not fazed y the news.

"Your not one bit worried about someone she could hurt?" Flourite asked about Usako's tendencies used to defend her.

"Have you forgotten about her Gourmet Perspective." Lexxion sat up on the counter.

Flourite ended up almost crushing the handle of the fridge he was closing with one of his hands. Allowing fear of suffering just one of Usako's Leers from her sparkling blue eyes that melt butter. Had him remembering that under fragile frame that Usako allowed people to look upon was a beastly beauty. Who had a strength or power that she kept well hidden from the eyes of people she loved dearly.

"Are you all right?" Lexxion watched Flourite freeze up.

"...Fine..." Flourite mumbled.

He pulled away from the fridge knowing he have to explain the crushed handle allowing the door to close. Taking a sealed container filled with Seafood gumbo made with Stew wine as a stock. Needed to be re-heated in metal pot if they ever going to get this pre-made soup mixture for lunch. That had a label marking the date and how many minutes to boil soupy concoction Usako made.

Had Flourite suggesting Lexxion was done chewing on the Chitose Ame and sipping down his drink. Go outside to the orchard and break off some bark of Butter Cracker tree to pass the time. That was agreed upon since Lexxion couldn't stand the smell of alcoholic liquids in anything. Figuring his mother used Stew Wine as a base for one of her gumbos then out of the door he went. Forgetting to take one of the smaller baskets kept by the door for some one use to harvest plants.

"Boys!" Flourite rolled his eyes at way Lexxion acted.

He made sure to push away the curtains that blocked his view of the orchard he wanted Lexxion to pick from. Knowing he didn't have to be out there like olden days to help Lexxion pick from branches. When sight of a tamed unicorn zhevra acting coming form behind young boy assured him. Further relieved him when Lexxion was allowed on the horned house's back to reach upper branches. Cracking off a few chucks of bark that were in the shape of rectangle shaped saltines. Placed in a bucket that Flourite figured must have been found by Lexxion around outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a Meal:**

Komatsu got an odd request to seat at reserved table during Lunch rush at Restaurant Gourmet from a familiar face. Thinking it was some type of obsessed fan wanting to meet him or get an autograph. He ended up answering deciding to do a short meet and greet so he could get back to work. To only be silenced when he came face with a smiling Usako sipping from Wineglass. Speaking to semi-formally dressed young man with one of his arms in a sling with lollipop in his mouth. Not very interested in the half-filled glass that lay before him within his reaching range.

Usako's forms of encouragement weren't really working since Komatsu could clearly see her progress. Stepping in seemed to be his best choice unable to further take the sight of repeated rejection. Making sure to take an another beverage menu with him when he approached the table. Making sure to remove his hat while called out to Usako followed about how she been. Her attention from trying to get her son to take one taste of she ordered for two of them. Wearing a smile that always jellified Komatsu's knees when he looked upon her joyful face.

"Lexxion this is Komatsu, and Komatsu this is my joy Lexxion." She went on to introduce the two to each other.

"Hey." Lexxion pulled the lollipop out of his mouth to give a proper greeting.

"Your have such a talented mother." Komatsu was telling Lexxion was blessed.

"Who's trying to kill me." Lexxion stared back his glass, "She's forgotten your don't mix Morphine Pops with alcohol."

Usako ended up pausing for quick second remembering the sucker her son spoke about was a type of medical candy. That had a dim coloring do to being made of low does of Morphine and fruit juice for flavor. Came in the form of pale colored lollipops meant as a form of painkiller that could be taken once a day. Lexxion was now using to carve the pain his harmed limb until they left for LIFE.

"Can we have this taken back?" Usako asked about her son's drink.

"Sure since we don't want anyone getting sick." Komatsu scooped up the glass, "Here pick something out to your liking."

"Thanks and have any Crystal Cola?" Lexxion asked about soft drink found in most three star vending machines.

Komatsu ended up agreeing to bring a whole bottle with a separate glass for Lexxion's own enjoyment. Asking if they wanted any form of an appetizer order he could put in while he was away. To only have Steak Fingers made from meat of a Garlicow brought up by Usako wearing a slight blush. This had Komatsu about to inquire if she was all right if Lexxion didn't bring up her being buzzed. After single drink of any type of alcohol she tended to get tipsy in worst kind of matter.

"She'll be fine if she stops drinking alcohol." Lexxion explained his mother's tolerance, "She used to be able to hold her liquor quite well before..."

Komatsu got teen's hint in needing to bring an extra glass as he walked away needing to look into joining their table. He wanted to know what happen with Coco and Usako while wondering how Lexxion hurt his arm. Just asking about the injury made him slightly scared about getting in on Usako's bad side. Until then he was just going to stick with filling their order before returning to the table.

"You sure about him?" Lexxion asked out of concern.

"Don't be a prude." She swats her son with her menu. "Want to split something since your pallet is limited to between anything with sugar or healthy cuisine?"

"Please don't compare me to Uncle Sani." Lexxion could never get a certain their share. "You need me to read the contains of menus?"

"No, Restaurant Gourmet had special brail menus made up for me since I've become a quite a repeated customer." She confesses her secret.

Ero ended up putting his menu down already knowing what his mother wanted to order changing the subject about her new interest. Needing to know while he been away training at the Shokurin Temple in Food Honor and Immersion. His mother didn't fell back into her old habits by seeking out company from other men, or at least find someone to pass the time with. What he was told wasn't pleasing to his ears starting with how she left her established home in the hands of Flourite. So she could go exploring World Kitchen while visiting Restaurant Gourmet until late hours. To take in the view not ordering anything food related while sipping away glasses of Wine on daily basis. Came to an end when concerned Komatsu ended up approaching her, and started to keep her keeping.

"MOM!" Lexxion irately silenced her.

He yelled loud enough to gain all the attention of everyone in the surrounding area to stare their way. Openly showing he didn't want to hear about his mother gaining back an old reputation she had at 16. Where she was maternal figure with a personality of a bratty teenage that only care for her family. Who sought out the company of older man who filled her taste when not under her father's watchful eyes.

"Couldn't you have gone on a Gourmet Hunt, Worked on that recipe book, and done something..." Lexxion stressed these words. "Instead of sit around and wait for me to come back."

"Your right! Your right." Usako knew her son spoke the truth.

"Meaning?" He saw something in her eyes.

"When we go to LIFE to get your arm mended." Usako started to smile. "I'll be gathering ingredients."

Down went her menu on to the table when she decided on getting a bowl of Burning Hot Shrimbeach in it's natural Chili Sauce. Needing to ask for 2 spoons while asking if they could bring streamed Broocotree chucks. For her son, knowing he wasn't much of a seafood fanatic like she was.

"Think we should get something to go for Mr. Flourite?" Usako asked not wanting to leave him out. "No I'll send you out to vending machine to get him something."

Lexxion ended up agreeing with her since Flourite wasn't one for food that hadn't been cooked by him self or Usako. To only slightly raise from his seat lifting his good arm to gain the attention of returning Komatsu. Who was walking their way with his arms full rushing toward their table. In record time setting down the separate glass and whole bottle of Crystal Cola for Lexxion asking if they were ready. Usako answered with a word a minute not giving a chance to write everything down. Worst was he had a hard time memorizing what she said if wasn't for Lexxion repeating everything.

"She tends to talk really fast." Lexxion pointed out when his mother's speed talks. "It understand what she says is the problem."

"Just makes me glad your here." Komatsu wished he had something to write what Usako said on.

"Same here since you may have stirred my mother's pot." Lexxion was thanking Komatsu in his own way. "Bringing a spice I only heard about back into her life."

Smile that appeared on this kid's face when he addressed Komatsu had Usako ready to cry if she was reminded about something. That something was a reunion she agreed was to happen later on that after noon. Had her making a coughing noise loud enough to gain Komatsu's attention, and cut conversation short between her son and him. Wanting to get her visit here over with before needing to leave with Lexxion. Off Komatsu went apologizing not paying attention to where he was walking. Since he would have bumped into a passing waiter if wasn't for Usako's Dobbra.

Creature had been resting beside her chair the whole time nibbling on a dried out piece of Sanzu River Poison Lizard thigh. To only end up barking at Komatsu discarding the treat his master gave him. He would return to when Komatsu dodged the waiter saved from havng hot soup spilled on hi.

"You know how I told you about meeting with your father." Usako hoped breaking this news to her son was welcoming. "Well your going to get your chance to finally meet him."

"Yeah...yeah..." Lexxion spoke with his attention mainly on Crystal Cola bottle.

He would end up struggling to open Crystal Cola cap if wasn't for someone showing up earlier then planned. Asking Lexxion if he could help him open the bottle while Usako surprisingly welcomed their guest. Who was known other then Coco dressed for the occasion and here hours before said meeting. Reaching out with one of his hands using one of his finger to tracing around the cap. Using only a smallest amounts of his Aqua Regia to form a ring that loosen the cap. That he even twisted off for Lexxion asking how the young man injured his arm during Food Honor.

"Stand off that left what you see." Lexxion's only answer to Coco. "They say I was lucky to pull off what I did."

"...and that you were in one piece." Coco had been worried about Lexxion since Usako's confession.

"So..." Lexxion shifts in his seat. "...your my dad..."

Coco agreed with him saying how Usako and him came to agreement during her visit about sharing parental rights. Just Coco needed to get to know the young man after missing out on his first 16 years. Way they were starting off show Usako that her idea was good one and should have happen sooner. Since she found her self requesting another chair to brought to their table for Coco.

Would happen with chair being placed by her son who got help from Coco in pouring Crystal Cola into his glass. He sipped starting a conversation with Coco clearly showing the foundation of son/father bond. Usako heard from cross the table with smile on her face knowing she didn't have to see. The interaction that was taking place between two man she loved dearly. To only have the idea of Coco possibly coming with them to LIFE so he could be there for Lexxion. Knowing the young man needed the extra support for when he was going to get his arm mended.

"Um...Coco..." She didn't want to disrupt her son and him. "You up for a trip to LIFE with us?"

"Mom thinks that Yosaku could help me get better...faster..." Lexxion tried to move his arm.

Coco dis-encouraged Lexxion to function his arm agreeing that visiting someone like Yosaku could help boy's recovery. He didn't like the idea of just her and him going with out a proper guide or escort. Ended up taking Usako on her offer on coming along knowing he could further bond with his son, and help her gather ingredients.

"You know Sani well be there?" Coco asked if Usako was up to reuniting with him.

"He still obsessed with thought of beauty in all living organisms?" She countered his question with one of her own.

"Still the sharp tongued brat?" Coco smirked revealing he missed this part of her.

"You slept with hook line and sinker." She bats her eye lids at him

Lexxion told the both of them to get a room with a flirting taking place between them to the point. The chemistry that once existed between the two of them was still there and burning twice as hot. Since the two of them could carry on a private chat of their own that Lexxion didn't understand.

"You came from what we had." Usako reminds Lexxion of how he was conceived.

"Doesn't mean I want to remember." Lexxion never was one for the story.

"That memory of many I treasure...deeply..." Coco ended up looking fondly at Usako.

She ended up blushing at way Coco's eyes looked at her semi-formal clad self that left Lexxion uncomfortable. To the point he had to look away from the scene when they took each the others' hands. That had been stretched across from opposites ends of the table so they could meet in the middle. While as faint smile appeared on both their faces as the twinkle of love could be seen in both their eyes.

"Can you rekindle what ever flame of affection you had some where else that isn't a public place?" Lexxion asked sitting side wards in his chair.

He wished to Gourmet Gods' that of all the places his birth parents decided to show physical form of affection. That it could some where else then in his presence knowing they had missed each other. To only get the same answer he was told just a few minutes ago about being created from this relationship. He wasn't thankful for the tale he knew by heart since heard both sides from his mother and grandfather. Just never one for PDA between couples despite their age or form they came in.

"You want to join us?" Usako asked knowing Coco came early for a reason.

"Gladly." He tighten his hold on Usako's hand.

"Here!" Lexxion slid his neglected menu toward Coco.

That would be taken after a kind thank you was given by Coco before he took hold of the menu . Returning the favor refilling boy's glass asking if he was interested in any kid of Bishokuya related job. To his injured arm Lexxion would look for a few minutes with lingering stare before answering.

"I've always admired what you and my uncles done." He whispered. "Not that grandfather would allow me .."

"Have you met any of them, yet?" Coco asked guessing that Lexxion was in for a surprise when he does.

"No, but from mom and others say about them being superhuman." Lexxion tried to recall what he heard. "Makes me don't I'll ever..."

He was silenced when Coco assured him if he worked hard enough to accomplished that goal. Asking him if he ever been on back of any type of creature other then ones he mother didn't own. Offering to give Lexxion a ride on the back of his Emperor Crow named Kiss. Smile that spread across young one's face before he practically yelled out YES.

"That's enough you two." Usako smiled liking how the two were bonding. "Time to put all that aside and enjoy a meal together."

After she said those words out from corner of her and Coco's eyes Komatsu walked toward them. Not that he was effected by Coco sitting so close to Lexxion knowing before hand the boy's attachment to Heavenly King. To only have his heart ache at the sight of Usako holding hands with Coco. He quickly dismissed when Lexxion once more waved his good arm up him to join them. To them he would join setting what was ordered on the table asking Coco if he want anything.

This was where a simple lunch meant for three people as a thank you toward Komatsu for reuniting a family. Become more of a planning session when Coco asked of Komatsu wanted to come with them to LIFE. Thought of invited Toriko was something Lexxion was iffy about while Usako was alright with it. Coco didn't mind as long as he could get to know the son he never knew he had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unwanted Attention:**

Collecting water from an Onsen Shark wasn't easy for Usako even with her Dobbra guiding her the whole way. Man dressed in nothing but towel flexing their uncovered muscles asking her to join them. Were only turned down by her due to three reasons that the man could clearly see. One was filled water 1 gallon sized bottle she would carry in one arm while other held her Dobbra's harness. Three reasons would be her lack of sight since she wasn't gawking at their sweat or water soaked chest. Had her walking around them wishing them to have a nice day in her sincerest voice. Giving them view of her retreating back view made up of typical adventurer outfit. That ended with a whistle or comment about her coming back later and 'joining' them.

She ignored making it known she wasn't attracted to that type man she labeled a Red Haired Pig. Going on to place the filled bottles she collected from other Onsen Sharks after paying the 800-yen price tag. Got her about 4 different bottles she placed in special carrier attached to her Dobbra. Who obediently carried these filled containers while guiding the both of them back to their hotel. This hotel was a small Resort on outskirts to the North end of LIFE that specialized in cleansing. Currently had one it's private villas being rented out by Usako and traveling companions.

"We're back." Usako called out entering said villa.

Person that greeted her was Coco she knew right away by the sweet and natural musk he carried. Who asked if she gotten enough water from Onsen Sharks in jokingly matter as he looked over her Dobbra. Before helping her remove the carrier that held the bottles of water to get them ready for shipment. Back to Usako's estate where Flourite awaited to put them away into storage. By placing each filled bottle in a single canvas bag carefully not busting open one of these them.

"Worried?" Coco would end up asking Usako sensing her tension.

"I've never has been away from him this long besides his lone training." Usako sighed rather disappointed.

"Then it is better if I came along ingredient gathering with you?" Coco offered knowing she needed the company.

His offer she took knowing Komatsu wasn't around like she wanted him do to plans he already made ahead of time. Meant He was with Toriko on some Gourmet related escapade that always resulted in new discovery, or ingredient being brought back. Leaving him with later option of showing up some time that week with Toriko. Until then, Usako and Coco would end up spending LOTS of time together. She made sure to pull the canvas bag on her shoulder with out much trouble. Like now when they stepped out of the villa once more with Usako's Dobbra between them. Going over a hand written list that Usako wrote needing certain ingredients found around LIFE.

"Cactus Pears should be in season on Acupuncture Cactuses by now." Usako hoped to find some. "Maybe even get some Sand Scorpions?"

"What a colorful choices of ingredients." Coco seemed quite impressed with what Usako presented before him.

"Like my mother always said 'Always try something new'." Usako quoted deceased Tekla.

"Her Full Course was usual one." Coco recalled reading about it some where.

Got him offered his arm to Usako while opening the door for her with her Dobbra guiding the way. She took his arm while she asked if she needed to use her clasp-able walking cane. She usually used when she was with her ICO issued assist or son when not using her Dobbra. Just not this time around when Coco Gently took the hand she was about use to take hold of flooded up cane, and held in his much larger hand.

"Trust me and we may go far." He advised stepping her forward.

"We need to avoid Sani." Usako would never be ready to face him.

She still never recovered from the years of drama Sani pulled her through as he matured into young man. He always made every little thing about him during those developing years from child to teen. Not that Usako tried to understand why he managed his hair certain ways, picky eater he was, and competitively beautiful he was. Always left her emotionally and mentally drained when handling him.

It was miracle she was able to have a male child of her own that looked almost like Sani when it came to his hair. Not that she blamed her self for Lexxion's odd hairs color since she passed her Gourmet Cells to her son. Making her think if having agreed to the Gourmet Cells injection at age of 12 was good idea. She wouldn't be able to ponder about for long due to concerned voice calling to her.

"He couldn't be that bothersome..." Coco thought she was over reacting.

"Walk in my shoes when around him." She tried shaking her head back and fourth to dismiss the thought of Sunny.

Out the door they went with Coco dismissing the notion that Usako wasn't going to talk about no matter how he pried. Figuring out some where in joint childhood he shared with Sani couldn't been that bad for Usako. Remembering how she would brush Sani's hair 100 times on daily basis before bed. Using special conditioners and shampoos to keep Sani's hair to shine during his bathing moment. Always advising him how important staying healthy was for ones body in maternal way. Caring for scratches or scraps he got from doing the simplest of actions with his brothers. Always leaving behind a pink outline of her puckered lip made of lipstick on his forehead. Followed by her telling Sani he would grow up some day to be most handsome looking gentlemen.

Men he grew up to be were someone that Usako didn't know about by the way she was behaving in front of Coco. Until he couldn't properly confront on her own reasoning behind not wanting to see him. Figuring she would have acted this way around Zebra being he become a criminal while she was away.

"...Stratum Onion." Usako's voice pulled him from his train of thought.

"Being first item on your list?" He needed her to repeat the question.

"If you want to help me look for Sand Scorpions. " She pockets her list. "Don't worry about me getting poisoned."

She leaned ever so closely to place her lip-gloss-covered lips onto his cheek to give a good bye smooch. Not sticking to be asked of the lip-gloss she wore was had a poison mixed into the cream. Since she released his arm with one arm using the other to take hold of her Dobbra's harness handle. Telling him meet at a shipping company around noon time to pick up a package. Hinting she was going there after she found Sand Scorpions to ship the contains of the canvas bag. In her loudest voice as she walked away with her Dobbra guiding the step she took along a blind path. Had Coco not chasing after her knowing over her years of separation from the Four Heavenly Kings. She strengthens her self to handle a joint and personal goal his four brothers all shared.

To some day enter the Gourmet World

Brought a smile to his face when the old image of child size him and his brothers sat around her. Sitting in front of a roaring fireplace where meat from a Ripper the Fox was being was being roasted. On a revolving rod that is spun every few minutes so sauce covered sides wouldn't get burned. Being told a story by Usako about her first time with in the Gourmet World beside her mother. Not that she would finish her story since Ichiryuu's booming voice would interrupt her.

"She never finished the story after that..." Coco came back to reality.

He was then off to looking for three Stratum Onions that Usako wanted for one of her many recipes. Knowing the bottles with canvas bag would be shipped off without much aid from him. Deciding to take in the sights of LIFE until he could meet up with Usako and pick up some package. Taking his time instead of calling for Kiss to taking a birdeye's view of Life to quickly pick what he wanted. Passing all kinds of shop fronts while he walked along randomly in relaxed state.

Stopping only once when his eyes lay on opened lot where an open tent was sent up to protect was being sold. What were being sold were aprons of all kinds found hanging off hangers and mannequin. One in particular caught Coco's attention in the form of a full body apron made of fabric he hasn't seen before. He would be end up purchasing while having a conversation about was getting this apron. Up Usako was brought while he took hold of the brown bag the item was placed in.

"She's one lcuky girl t has a hunk like you to come home to. " Clerk looked Coco over.

"We're not in combo together." He was taken back by her words.

"You should be with buying this apron for her." Clerk was touched with what he was doing.

"It's to replace a worn one she has." Coco tried to use an excuse.

Got him a yeah right from the clerk in a silent tone pointing no man pays then many yen just for an apron. Since the one that was currently folded up and in bag now held wasn't your average housedress wear. To only have her comments approved by Coco looking upon the bag in his hand. Coming to grips with a future he may be ready for after just discovering a dream he couldn't ever has.

* * *

Usako was able to find Cactus Pears on an Acupuncture Cactus like she wanted at first place her Dobbra took her to. She needed to book an appointment in order to pick a single pear from the Dobbra. Being that she was here to mend her son's arm and not for personal enjoyment like the tourists. She ended up working out a trade for bag of Cactus Pears and single Cactus rose. Had her going on to find being Sand Scorpions that her had looking for all natural herbal shop. With a double tag to Dobbra harness' handle to signal her dog they needed to go a certain direction. They ended up doing that her being taken from the Acupuncture Cactus shop she was in front of. Leaving a gleeful shop owner with a block of colorless wax had unique healing properties. Usako willingness to give up a block of wax she rendered from an animal's fatty tissue. Didn't bother her much since she could always make more blocks from stored fat in her cellar.

Had her think while she and her Dobbra walked about coming out with a scented candle product that smelled like food. Had her laughing to her self since she couldn't use Toriko as beta testers. When she experiments with savory or aromatic smells from foods in she stored or get through vendors. She needed to put aside when her Dobbra's bark told her they where she needed to go. Forward she stepped reaching for the handle allowing her Dobbra to open the door for her.

"No dogs." A clerk told her rather rudely when Dobbra came in to sight.

"Seeing Guide animals are allowed into any business since I'm blind and looking for Sand Scorpions." Usako defends her Dobbra looking around.

She didn't have much trouble looking among the large shelves that were filled with all kinds of bottled plants, and preserved creatures. Not giving the person time to apologize for bad mouthing her Dobbra. When she stopped med way in front of shelve labeled insects reached toward. Removing a capped jar half filled with dropped out Sand Scorpions asking if she have whole contain. Reaction she got form the clerk about wanted whole thing wasn't pleasing before she offered to pay full price. Had her asking for the item to be delivered to her estate instead of the Villa.

Clerk would answer by calling Usako crazy before agreeing to her customer's terms after payment was given. Before leaving the shop completely Usako made it clear she was blind and not deaf. Had her moving on to other items on her list that could be found around at other shops near Onsen Sharks. Having her forget about one of the Heavenly Kings she opened objected to never meeting.

"Lets go look for look for Merfin Flesh." Usako spoke to her Dobbra.

Who happily agreed to search for where they wanted to go next by guiding his master to their next location. By taking her to a grass embankment the two of them could sit on to observed Onsen Sharks. Had them going pass one of the Onsen Sharks channels where a group was currently soaking. Who were talking among them selves about a Tennyo with blond hair was wandering around Onsen Sharks collecting water. She turned down every man or young male that came in feet of her with a pick up line. Telling them to leave her along or she would end up threaten them with her Dobbra if they didn't back off.

Her long Gold Corn colored hair that had natural curl and bounce whenever she turned her head side to side. If any one caught a glimpse of her eyes of her crystal blue eyes when she leered at them. Had to guts to complement her on porcelain and peach skin tones that encased her Barbie doll body. If they didn't back off after her verbally warning she ended up introducing to her growling Dobbra. Who would stand at her feet ready to tackle them to the ground ready to bite an arm off, or bite in general. A bite from Dobbra this size wasn't as poisonous or lethal depending on venom injected to a person's system. How the way Usako personally trained her own Dobbra to defend with or with out his venom. Still scared any full-grown man away from her for rest of the day.

Just not one with Trio-colored hair allowing curiosity to get better of him

Hearing of others speak of someone just as beautiful couldn't be ignored any longer that morning or following afternoon. Out he went needing to search for this proclaimed blond haired Angel with Healing Touch and devil Dobbra. Every place he looked she had already visited or passed her self with enchanting smile. Leaving behind a startled or impressed bystander taken back by her charm.

These mannerisms reminded him of a woman he looked up to when he was still a child under Ichiryuu's care. Always telling him to take good care of him self if he ever wanted to be truly admired. Time spent combing through his ever-long hair and teaching him what was healthy enough to eat. Left an impression on him to this very say to the point he needed to clarify something.

"You!" He screamed when he found HER.

"Who?" Usako heard Sani's voice.

She had just exited an exotic fish store with sealed vacuum bag filled with freshly peeled scales of a Merfin. Her Dobbra instead of barking at the way Sani pointed two of them out struggling to get off his leash. Just sat down before his master and stared at the person with unique scent like Coco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Getting To Know:**

Usako should have been visiting her son in care of Yosaku needing to know the progress of how his arm was. Knowing her end of the deal she made with Yosaku could be paid off at this moment. Instead she found her self wedged or cornered between rekindled love of her life and Sani. Sitting within a health food restaurant in one of mini-cocktail dress with sweet heart neckline, and spiked heels. Her hair swayed to the left side of her face that was voided any form of make-up then flesh colored lipstick. Beside Coco trying to make her feel comfortable with situation.

Since before her was someone she CLEARLY stated didn't want to meet while she was here for her son. Not that Sani cared why Usako never 'dropped' in to say hello once she started her new life with a son. One he found out had his excepted hair coloring down to the trio colored blends. Was explained to a T by both Usako and Coco that wasn't any way biologically related to him. While other was the odd staring contest that formed between Usako and Sani before waiter came to the table.

"No way is this appropriate to start off a reunion after long separation." Coco tried to get one to talk.  
"..." Usako wasn't going to be the first to break.

"What's his name?" Sani asked about her son.

"Lexxion and again...he's not yours." Coco repeated the same conversation they had before about Usako's son not being Sani's child.

"I know that." Sani sat back in his seat pouting.

"Why did you ask about him?" Usako finally spoke. "...And stop staring at me."

She knew Sani always admired beauty in all forms since she carried an unnatural attractiveness within her self. She knew about since during her childhood she earned a strange nickname from her father, Ichiryuu. Not that she ever lived up to that nickname during times she hunted with him or by self.

"Let's just order before we get into important stuff." Coco noticed a waiter coming their way.

"You're right. You're right." Usako comes to agree with Coco.

Sani would have objected if the scene-taking place before him didn't stick a cord with in his chest. Way Coco smiled toward Usako when she smiled back at allowing her to peer at beverage section of his menu. Taking her hand she whispered something to him that gave him quite a startled expression. Got him a kiss upon his unguarded face by her had softened whatever mood Sani was in. Before Coco announced they were jointly ordering bottle of collected Champagne Rain. They were wiling to share with Coco before and appetizer was to be ordered to go with their drinks.

"I am talking then thinking about food at the moment." Sani hadn't touched his menu.

"Well you can't beat a dead mechinisu horse for to long." Usako knew how stubborn Sani was.

"You talk." Coco knew they had some chatting to do. "I'll order."

"All right." Usako kissed him once more before facing Sani.

Conversation started with a difficult question that Usako had prepared her self to answer for years. Being why she had up and left them just when they started to develop from boys into young man. Aside from how she cut her self completely from only family she ever known and helped raised.

"It's called starting a family of my own." Usako reaches for her purse. "I couldn't always stick around with growing boys."

Out she pulled was wallet size pictures she meant to give Coco before she even agreed to sit down, and have meal with Sani. She would hand over to him pointing out how had to get Lexxion to pose for them. Each one was the youth smiling awkwardly into lens of camera she held at the time. What he held in his arms was a small tree held in a small cooking pot shaped from clay. Rest of him from the waist down couldn't be seen since the pictures were of him from waist up. Wearing worn clothing covered in stains made of dirt with background of Usako's green house behind him.

"Flourite is teaching him any and every thing about plants." Usako points out what Lexxion was doing when she took the pictures. "That bonsai was Flourite's gift to Lexxion when they first met. "

"Seems they get along quite well." Coco wasn't bothered by bond Lexxion shared with Flourite.

"If you only knew..." Usako agreed with Coco.

She ended up shifting attention from admiring pictures she taken her self for Coco to watchful Sani. Giving him a single picture of Lexxion asking if he ever wanted to meet the young man in a while. Had Coco objecting to having someone like Sani coming face to face with someone like Lexxion. If wasn't for familiar expression on Usako's face that had Coco backing out of the conversation.

"I'll see." Sani stared the picture.

He was taken back by the young man's natural beauty he had inherited from his parents and Grandfather. Way strands of his hair stood without being done up by use of hair jell, moose, or type of spray. Dilated pupils of his terrified eyes at the sight of being caught off guard by his mother wanting snap shots of him. Wrinkling of his nose and lips weren't to distorted in his frighten state.

"I was thinking of entering him in the Harvest Pageant." Usako brought up Gourmet World's Co-Ed beauty Pageant.

"You sure about that?" Coco asked knowing Lexxion wouldn't be into that kind of thing.

"Who knows..." Usako shrugged.

Waiter with enough courage approached their table asking them in his loudest voice what they wanted. What he got was right away answer from Usako asking for price list of liquors while Sani gave his order. After the waiter sent a fellow staff member to fetches Usako 's request before she grew in impatient. To be given a to-go dessert order in the form of a sherbet apple topped with crumbled jungummi. By Usako before walking off not asking why she ordered knowing Sani already did.

"Lexxion and Rin share a sweet tooth." Usako brought up a trait of her son's Sani wasn't happy to hear about. "Odd thing about it is ..."

She didn't want to bring up that no matter want sugary treat her son put ingested he never gained a pound. Instead he usual experiences energy burst that last for only a few second before he crushes. Other half the time he just enjoys the sweetness what he taste buds after bypassing his mouth.

"I blame dad for always spoiling him when I left him in his care." Usako could never get over how Ichiryuu treated Lexxion.

"Just shows how much he loved him." Coco reminds her.

Smile that spread across her face after she was assured that Lexxion was like every other young man his age. Would be shot down by Sani sitting back in his seat rather roughly clenching his menu. Not pleased that someone her son's age didn't have a much more healthy habit in eating or food in general. Mumbling that he should sit the boy down and have 'long' talk with him about his imposed tastes in food.

"Acting like an uncle already." Coco was touched by Sani's rambles.

"Better then how Toriko and Terry Cloth introduced them selves." Usako could still remember the introduction. "One of those times I'm glad Lexxion's arm was still broken."

Not that she was disagreeable about Toriko one of the first Four Heavenly Kings that made an impression on her son. She just never like how he confronted the youth with grin on his face mile long. Beside him was a battle wolf that blankly stared at Lexxion while names were exchanged during 1-side conversation. Ended with Toriko suddenly raising Lexxion into the air like a rag doll insisting he touch or sit on Terry Cloth. Swinging the youth back and fourth not noticing how easily nauseated Lexxion was getting. To only forcedly place the youth on back of the Battle Wolf rather harshly.

"Toriko didn't know that Lexxion ha terrible case of motion sickness he witnessed first hand." Usako remembered how Toriko discovered that attribute. "Since he ended up throwing up after dismounting Terry Cloth."

"Will Toriko have always been enthusiastic person." Coco knew Toriko was trying to get to know his nephew.

"Makes me think how Zebra will take the news... " Usako knew Lexxion could only take so much.

"He has a high tolerance." Coco figure Lexxion could handle Zebra.

Sound of Sani dropping his menu upon the all-wooden table had the two turning toward him frozen expression. Not that either one needed to worry about what was going through Sani's mind. By his lack of movement showed a protective bond was forming that Usako hoped her son would welcomed (with out objection). To only have her doubts put to rest when Coco ended up taking her hand in assuring gesture.

"Let's worry when we get to that obstacle." Were the words that sooth her heart.

Would had Sani complementing them both on there combined beauty making perfect picture of romance. If image of Lexxion even knowing of Zebra's existing didn't have an of kind paralyzing effect on him. That was welcomed well for the rest of time they had way after the drinks were delivered. Just trying to get an answer out of Sani about what he wanted to order in the form of a food dish. Was a problem since only signs of consciousness he showed was blinking and twitching. Leaving Usako to rely on her developed sense of touch or knocking that she honed.

"Waky -Waky Sani!" She angled one of her hands on the table in Sani's direction just enough to start a gently tapping rhythm on the surface. Sending a form of vibration through the air in a repeated matter aimed for Sani's eardrums. Entering his eardrums at the right tone drawing him out of his stupor long enough to notice his surroundings.

Coco was quite impressed with simple tapping on her nail had done to pull Sani from his self-induced trance. Had him offering to pay for a spa visit if she told him what type of nail polish she give her nail gloss appearance. To the floor his answer came when Usako's Dobbra barked a few times. Baring his elongated fangs to Coco while he noisily woofed ready to stand and walk to Usako's side.

"I milk the venom from his fang with a little coaxing." Usako signaled for her Dobbra come down. "When I get enough to fill half a bottle..."

She didn't want to give away all her beauty secrets since her French tipped done up nails layered with clear polish. Was one of few features Sani noticed about her done self from her primped up hair to clear coated nails. Had him wanting to ask about the supposed 'beauty secrets' Usako used.

"Have you ever gotten bit?" Coco asked out of concerned.

"Doesn't look like it." Sani mumbled unable to find a single scar on her skin when his eyes looked over.

"Once or twice." She looked to her nails. "Sometimes I allowed Lexxion to watch."

Her lonely hand on the table would end up being taken up by concerned Coco while Sani look a little terrified. This made Usako roll her eyes at how Sani's reaction to her son being exposed to danger. Coco was more linnet to knowing why Usako was experimenting with poisons and toxicants. Figuring in his own way she did what she did to become more closer to him due to own toxicity. Be set aside for them to enjoy this meal together before leaving to check on Lexxion.

Remembering that youth was left in the care of a Class A Saiseiya with a sketchy reputation and terrible smoking habit. Where his dormant paternal instincts started to awaken at thought of further hurt Lexxion. To had the his hands squeezed by Usako as if she sensed he was stressing over their child. That ended with him being gently kissed on the cheek by her gloss covered lips. Gave him a tingling sensation that Komatsu told always left him lights headed and rather dizzy.

"We need to speak about your relationship with 'Matsu ..." Coco thought Usako needed to know.

Sani ended up agreeing after his most recent chat with him about how their favorite chef was falling for Usako. They way she had been stringing innocent Komatsu around since meeting him.

"You're both right." She knew this would come up. "...This isn't right for either him...or me..."

* * *

"You one tough cookie." Yoksaku comments on Lexxion's pain tolerance. "This doesn't prove your Ichiryuu's grandson..."

For the 100th time that day Lexxion turned his head the other way so he wouldn't have to inhale Yoksaku's smoke. He wished the guy stop breathing on his while his bones were being re-set or put together. Not that he was already trying to block out the repeated pain that came from Yoksaku treated him.

"You sound like my mom when you say that." Lexxion just sat there.

"Glad to know." Yoksaku looked arm over.

He tried to not fletched when a plastic brace was replaced his cast while liner scars made wrapped around his limb. To only be told that wasn't much to be done to a broken bone like Lexxion. Every bone in his limb had been popped back into place while half fracture was turned into hair break.

"Thanks for doing this." Lexxion wanted to thank him some how.

"When you get better..." Yoksaku grinned. "Come visit me sometime."

"Will do." Lexxion freely moved his fingers.

Young boy showed promise for the role of a Saiseiya when he describes the names of plants all around him. Even pointing out the types of medical classified insects swarming around just by first glace that had. He carefully moved around despite being poked and probed with all types of bone mending treatments. Bringing up how his mother had a section of her greenhouse filled with herbs.


End file.
